The Pregnancy Shock
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Lea and Cory are living together but what happens when Lea is poorly and ends up thinking she's pregnant (Monchele) The idea came to me as I am a twitter role player and I tweet as Lea but role play with a Cory account and we made Lea pregnant... Btw I have dyslexia so can't spell some words
1. Chapter 1

One day before Lea and Cory where going to film Glee Lea wasn't feeling to good she looked at Cory "Cory babe you know you love me" Cory looked at her "yes baby I do why" he asked worried "can you go to work without me and just tell Ryan I'm poorly please" Lea asked hoping he would say yes. Cory had to think for a second before answering "are you sure Lea I can ring up and say we are both poorly" Lea looked at Cory "yes honey I'm sure I'll be fine I'll ring you if I need you we both can't stay off work". Cory sighed "oh ok I'll see you after I've finished then but please do text me if your not too good and I'll tell Ryan I'm coming home" Cory kissed Lea "love you" Lea smiles and kisses back "love you too babe see you later" Cory left for work and Lea went back to bed to try and sleep thinking it was only a bellyache

Later that day while Cory was at work Lea started throwing up and got worried she texted Cory "hey honey I was wondering can you get me something on the way back from work I'm worried and I've been throwing up" Cory got the text and replied "sure babe what is it you need I'll get you anything vegan chocolate, fruit, diet coke, anything just ask" Lea sighed texting back "I need a pt if you know what I mean Cor I think we might have a bun in the oven" Cory looked at the text and texted back "what you mean your pregnant we are going to be parents?!" As Lea sore the text she frowned "I think so" she texted back "please don't tell anyone" she quickly texted she'd didn't want anyone knowing after all Heather had been pregnant and Ryan had got mad what if Ryan got more mad at Lea and stopped the show altogether. Lea shook her head she didn't want that happening so she decided to tweet "hey gleeks I'm not working today not feeling very well hope to be back on the glee set soon though xoxo" she watched as gleeks replied and smiled at some of the replies feeling a little happier she tweeted "can always count on the gleeks to cheer me up love y'all" Lea put her phone down and decided to take a nap and wait for Cory

After Cory had finished work he walked to his car and texted "on way home now Lee Lee won't be long hope your ok princess" he didn't know Lea was asleep and got into his car driving to the shop and going in to get the test and some other things but kept looking down at his phone worriedly before walking back to the car and driving back to Lea's as he got back and parked the car he tweeted "been busy today now back home to see a poorly girl hope she's feeling better"


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

When Cory walked into the house he noticed Lea wasn't downstairs and shouted her but when he got no reply he went upstairs to their room "Lea?" He asked walking in "Lea" he said again when he got no reply but when he looked in and noticed she sleeping he smiled and walked over kissing her head and whispers "hey honey it's only me I got the thing you wanted" Lea turned before waking up "oh hey Cory how was work sorry I was asleep" Cory laughed "work was fine and go back to sleep if your tired I'll be right here" Lea giggled "I wasn't sleepy I just closed my eyes a minute cos my tummy was hurting bad" she leaned over and hugged Cory "I missed you though now how was work" Cory smiled "I missed you too. Work was ok I supposed and I got you that thing you wanted so whenever you want to take it you can babe". Lea got up out of bed "I think I'll take it now I do need the toilet" she went into the bag and got the box out before going to the bathroom and taking the test she was getting scared and wanted the test to be negative.

Cory sat waiting for Lea to come out the bathroom and when she finally did she was crying "hey honey what's wrong" Cory said worried again. Lea looked down "Ryan's gonna kill me Cory I'm pregnant" she started crying again this time harder and Cory walked over hugging her "it will be alright Lea. Ryan won't kill you I won't let him I promise I love you so much and this baby" he placed her hand onto her stomach and smiled "Lea we are going to be parents and nothing can stop us now" Lea smiled a little "yeah but Ryan can kick us off glee like he did to Heather and then cancel the show all together. So let's not tell anyone just yet not even our parents ok" Cory nodded "ok honey anything for you" Lea smiled "thanks Cory I'm hungry have you got any food" with Lea saying that Cory went into the bag and pulled out some vegan chocolate "would you like some vegan chocolate ms Michele" that made Lea laugh "yes I would mr Monteith thank you very much" she took the chocolate and began to eat it.

Later that night when they where both asleep cuddling Lea woke up felling sick she whispered to herself "stupid pregnancy I thought it was suppose to be morning sickness not night sickness" she ran to the bathroom not wanting to wake Cory and was sick. After throwing up about five times she cleaned herself up before getting back into bed and cuddling back into Cory "I love my Cory bear" she whispered before falling back to sleep


	3. Chapter 2 Three Months Later

Three months later Lea woke up she was starting to show and was worried about going to work she woke Cory up "Cory babe wake up time for work and I'm hungry I want my boyfriend to cook for me please". Cory smiled "of course honey what would you like? Something vegan?" Lea smiled "you know me so well Cory I love my vegan food I do" Cory laughed and went downstairs making Lea some breakfast before coming back up stairs. "One fruit cocktail for my fruit cocktail" Lea smiled she had just finished getting dressed "thanks baby can you see my bump in this outfit?" Cory looked and shook his head handing her the bowl of fruit cocktail "nope we can't see cute bumpy in that outfit so Ryan won't be able to either". Lea smiled and ate her breakfast watching Cory get ready once she had finished she stood up "let's get to work babe before Ryan rings asking where we are you know what he's like if we are late" Cory laughed and opened the bedroom door for her "I fed Sheila so she's ok so yes let's go before Ryan rings us would you like a carry or you going to walk babe" Lea thought "hmm a carry please to your car I think" Cory nodded and walked over picking her up "of to work we go".

When they arrived at the studio they both went to wardrobe to get into their first outfits the first of Lea's outfits was tight around her bump . The wardrobe stylist looked at Lea "Lea you've put on a bit of weight this costume is too tight on your belly" Lea looked at Cory "oh erm big breakfast you should make them so they aren't body fitting and so they are lose instead" the wardrobe stylist took note "ok Lea I will have them like that for next time" Lea smiled "thank you me and Cory should go to make up now see you later" the stylist waved bye to Cory and Lea as they walked to the make up trailer. When Lea and Cory had finished at the make up trailer hey walked onto set and over to Ryan "Ryan!" Lea said walking over "hi Lea and Cory" Ryan said looking over "how are you both this morning" Cory smiled "we are both fine thank you but Lea had a big breakfast so as a little bit of a belly" Lea smiled "yeah and I don't really wanna be dancing a lot because my ankle hurts" Cory and Lea had been making up the lies since finding out Lea was pregnant and they where getting good at it but knew they wouldn't be able to lie soon as she was getting bigger when the pregnancy was getting more and more near the end.

While they where filming Lea had to keep stoping to go to the toilet to be sick and Ryan was getting worried "Cory what is wrong with Lea" he asked. Cory had to think about what to say and came out with "oh she has a bad tummy at the moment" Ryan just nodded believing Cory. Lea walked back out "so what we gonna film now" she asked happily. Ryan laughed "a Finchel scene where Finchel kiss and sing" Lea clapped "yey" she looked at Cory who was also happy about the scene and they started filming the scene and singing the song they had been given to sing. After all that filming Lea was feeling hungry and sleepy she looked at Cory "home sweet home now Cory and you can cook again" Cory smiled "let's go" they waved bye to the cast and drove home.

Later that night after they had eaten there dinner and got into bed they opened some of their mail Lea had her first sonogram appointment letter and was reading it "Cory out first sonogram is next week" she smiled and looked at Cory who was smiling wide "now I can't wait to see our little one Lea I wonder if we are having twins or one baby" Lea laughed at his excitement "we will find out next week now let's sleep".

The week later when the day came for the first sonogram Cory was excited and Lea was glad that Ryan had took the excuse about having a doctors appointment as she was being sick a lot. Once they had got dressed they headed to their appointment Lea was starting to get excited "Cory how many babies do you think we are having" Cory laughed "well we will have to wait and find out won't we young lady" he smiled at her as he parked the car "we are here Lea let's go see out baby" Lea smiled "yes let's". They both walked in and signed in then within ten minutes got called to a room and had their first scan done finding out how many they where having but how many was it one or two or was it three.


	4. The days after the sonogram

The day after the scan Lea and Cory had decided they where just going to tell Ryan and everyone that she was pregnant. They went into the studio and asked Ryan if they could talk it him "of course" Ryan said looking at Lea and Cory "let's go to my office and talk in privet" Lea , Cory and Ryan walked to Ryan's office and sat down "what would you like to talk about" Ryan asked "my job" Lea replied looking down and taking Cory's hand. Ryan looked at them confused "what about it Lea" he questioned "well would you be mad if me and Cory where pregnant" Lea asked "why" Ryan said "are you pregnant like?" Cory cleared his throat "yes she is Ryan, please don't be mad and please don't make her leave the show or cancel the show altogether it's not Lea's fault it takes two to get pregnant"

After their talk with Ryan. Lea and Cory decided to have a cast and crew meeting to tell the others about Lea being pregnant when they had told them all the wardrobe stylist said "no wonder you've been putting wait on Lea congratulations" "thanks" Lea said smiling "oh and me Ryan and Cory have decided to make Rachel pregnant. She is going to be the same amount of months as me which is actually four months next week" Cory smiled "and we had our first scan yesterday so we have the DVD for when you film Rachel's first scan". Ryan nodded "ok guys so we will write it in and you can film it soon how many babies are you having can I ask" Lea pulled the sonogram out to show Ryan "wow congratulations Lea and Cory" he said shocked.

After the meetings and filming that day Cory and Lea got home and where very tired. Lea looked at Cory "let's tweet the fans and tell them the news Cory I really want them to know" Cory smiled "ok you tweet them and I'll comment on the tweet and retweet the tweet" Lea nodded and tweeted "hey Gleeks, Leanatic's, Monchelets I have news to tell you all stay tuned if you wanna know what it is". Cory read the tweet and retweeted it before commenting "do tell do tell please please please I'm a massive Leanatic" Lea laughed reading Cory's tweet and seeing the fans freak out ten minutes later she tweets "I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY ME AND SOMEONE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! :)". Cory tweeted back "yey" and retweeted the tweet before they both watched the fans freak out.

Later that night the ate their food but kept a eye on twitter seeing their cast mates tweet "we just want to say congratulations to our Rachel Berry... The one and only Lea Michele and of course Cory" the gleeks had trended hashtag Monchele are pregnant and Perez had posted it on his blog. Lea was feeling tired and sat on the couch cuddled to Cory they had been sat down only two minutes before Lea fell asleep so Cory carried her to bed and he also got into bed.

The next morning when they woke up Lea had been throwing up and taking her iron tablets "morning baby daddy" Lea giggled looking at Cory "morning baby momma" Cory replied kissing Lea on the cheek and then lips "how are you and bumpy this morning" Lea smiled "well bumpy is fine and I'm ok I suppose" she said teasing him "how's my baby daddy this morning" she then asked "he's fine" Cory said with a smile and a nod "ready for work this morning my princess". "Of course" Lea said giggling "I'm going to get dressed now but I think there will be paps outside since we announced bumpy yesterday" Cory sighed "yeah but I'll protect you and bumpy" Lea smiled "thanks honey your the best"

As they walked out to the car seeing all the paps Lea got a hit nervous and scared and hid behind Cory whispering "Cory just say no comment when they ask questions please". Cory nodded and kept hold of Lea's hand even though she was walking behind him. As they paps started shouting questions asking things like "when are you due" and "how many are you having" Cory just kept saying "no comment" or "me and my girlfriend do not wish to comment". As he got Lea into the car and then himself he put the radio on and drove to the studio


	5. Filming Glee

Once Lea and Cory had got to the studio they got their new scripts where Rachel goes all the way to McKinley to see Finn and announce she is pregnant. They read their lines to themselves "these lines are awesome!" Lea said smiling wide "yes they are" Cory said laughing at her excitement "someone's excited" Lea looked at Cory and kissed him the fans will be so happy Rachel is still on the show but let's pretend I'm nor for now it's fun winding them up so she decided to tweet "hey gleeks I'm sat here watching glee getting filmed since I'm not aloud to anymore" Cory read the tweet and tweeted Lea back "miss you ms michele" the gleeks went crazy and retweeted the tweets and commented before getting mad at Ryan. Lea sat laughing as she read the tweets of the gleeks "uh oh Ryan's in trouble" she said to Cory "gleeks gone mad" Cory asked and Lea nodded.

Just as they began to film Ryan walked over to them "why are gleeks having a go at me on twitter?" He asked "well I'm not aloud on glee anymore so they are angry and telling you of" Lea said trying not to giggle "ok then ms michele your evil" Ryan said but then hugged her "they will be surprised when they see this episode then" Lea nodded and began to film. Lea and Cory where enjoying filming as they where having a laugh. "I can't wait till our next scan" Lea said when they where on a break "same" Cory said agreeing with Lea they both just wanted to know if they where having a boy or a girl "what are you wanting" Lea asked "me wants a little Lea" Cory replied "you" he asked "me wants a little Cory" Lea said "but as long as they are heathy what does it matter a heathy Monteith baby" she smiled at Cory who smiled back "our heathy Monteith baby" he said. Ryan walked over to them guys stop being all lovey and get back on set your both needed in the choir room. Lea and Cory nodded and quickly walked to the choir room to do their last scene of the day before going home.

When they got home they watched some tv and opened some mail again opening some fan mail Lea read it to herself a fan had sent them some I ship Finchel baby grows in white pink and blue "look at these Cory" Lea said holing the white one up "there's a pink and blue one too not that they know what we are having or how many we are having yet" Cory laughed looking at them "aww our fans are so sweet" he took a photo of them and posted the on twitter tweeting "look what the fans sent my baby thank you gleeks" Cory looked at Lea "you hungry baby momma" he asked "I'll cook for you whatever you want" "Yes please" Lea replied "vegan please" Cory nodded before going and making Lea her food and coming back giving Lea it and she ate it "I think bumpy liked that food" Lea said after she had finished her food "it was really nice Cory" she smiled "your welcome Lea I'm glad you and bumpy enjoyed it" Cory said smiling.

After they had eaten and finished watching tv they decided to go to bed cuddling up and putting a DVD on "love you Cory" Lea said smiling wide "love you too Lea" Cory said happy "I also defiantly love bumpy" Cory said before kissing Lea's lips. "I love bumpy too" Lea said putting a hand on her small bump "but being pregnant makes me sleepy" Lea said closing her eyes before softly snoring fast asleep. Cory smiled watching his girl sleep for a bit before kissing the bump and cuddling into her and falling asleep himself.


	6. 20 weeks to go

Lea was now five months pregnant and going for her second scan she couldn't wait to see what she was having but still hadn't told anyone but the Glee cast how many she was having. "Cory" she said waking up "yes" Cory replied coming in the bedroom with some food "food for my princess" he said walking over to her "thanks Cory" Lea replied smiling "we get too see what we are having today" she said smiling. Cory nodded "yes we get to meet mini Lea" Lea giggled "no mini Cory" Lea said as she ate the food.

When they arrived at their appointment Lea sat down on a chair and rubbed her bump as she waited to be called in Cory sat next to her drinking a coffee "so baby scan then work ms michele" he said "yeah" Lea replied sadly since finding out she was pregnant she just wanted to be Mriss Monteith she had even started planing the weeding she hoped for. After about a minute they got called in for the scan and went into the room getting to find out what they were having they both smiled. They waited for some sonogram pictures and then went to the studio "Lea" Cory asked as they arrived at the studio "what was wrong earlier you seamed sad" he said "nothing Cory I was I just thinking that's all" she lied "oh ok then" Cory replied worried. They went to Ryan's office to tell him what Lea was having so he would know what Rachel was going to have then they got on with filming happily.

After they had got home from work Lea rang her parents to tell them the news and arranged for them to come to L.A. After speaking to her mom and dad Cory rang his mom to tell her and also arrange for her to come down the same time as Lea's parents. After phoning the parents they decided to go out for a meal to celebrate the news of what they where having they went too Lea's favourite deli Lea ordering her favourite food and Cory ordering something different they where enjoying their food when a fan came up to them "h-hi I'm a m-massive fan" the fan said and Cory smiled "hi nice to meet you would you like a photo?" He asked "ye-yes please" said the fan Cory Lea and the fan took the photo and the fan gave Lea a baby gift "thank you" Lea said with a smile and the fan smiled then left.

Later that night after the meal and they had got home they went straight to bed as Lea was exhausted she had never been so tired in her good into bed and just fell straight to sleep Cory didn't fall asleep straight away as he went on twitter and tweeted a photo of Lea fast asleep "my girl fast asleep can't wait for the family to come so I can ask her something" the fans freaked out tweeting back "what you going to ask her!?" Cory laughed and went to sleep cuddling Lea and putting his hand on her bump.

The next morning Lea was awake early since she couldn't sleep she wrote a note to Cory saying "went to work early see you there love you. Lea xoxo", Lea drove to work everyone surprised to see her there so early she decided to go to her trailer and fell asleep when she sat down on her trailers couch. At home Cory woke up and noticed Lea had got but sore the note and read it smiling knowing she was safe her got ready and went to work himself arriving and going to Lea's trailer he walks in and sees her asleep "aww sweet" he whispers walking over and cuddling to her on the couch.


	7. The surprise proposal

When the day arrived that Lea's parents and Cory's mom where coming to Lea and Cory's. Lea was very excited she hadn't seen Edith, Marc or Ann since before finding out she was pregnant Lea was getting the spare bedrooms ready for them, She had also invited them to the party the Glee cast where having. Meanwhile Cory was out with Jon, Chris and Darren shopping to find Lea an engagement ring as at the party Cory was going to ask Lea to marry him.

When Edith, Marc and Ann arrived at Lea and Cory's. Lea welcomed them with open arms and gave them a scan photo each before telling them that they where coming to the Glee party with her and Cory she then showed them to their rooms and texted Cory "parents have arrived told them about the party later see you when you get home hurry bumpy misses you" Cory got the text and replied "coming home soon tell my mom and Edith and Marc I said hi and I miss bumpy too". Lea read the text and smiled before making everyone a drink and letting them all put a hand on her growing bump "so Lea how is every thing" Edith asked with a smile as she touched her daughters growing bump "fine" Lea replied "me and Cory just can't decide on names" Lea sighs "I mean we had 6 girls names picked out two beginning with L, two with M and two with C the middle name to be Rachel after Rachel Berry of course but we just cant decide on a boys name" Marc laughed "Lea honey you've had girls names picked since you where a little girl you never use to think of boys names no wonder" Lea looked at her dad "dad me and Cory only have the middle name for a boy it's Finn" Lea smiled at her dad who smiled back at his daughter "cute" he said. Just then Cory walked on honey I'm home hey Edith, Marc and mom he walked into the living room "in the kitchen" Lea called and Cory quickly ran to the kitchen "hey baby momma" he said smiling at her "hey baby daddy" Lea said smiling back and hugging Cory. "So guys the party starts at 5pm and it's now 2.30pm I'd say let's get things ready now and all have a shower" Cory suggested everyone nodded "good idea baby" Lea said smiling "I'm going to have a bath though if you wanna join me Cory" she smiled up at him "sure" cory quickly answered "then one of you can have a shower afs" he said looking over at his mom, Edith and Marc who all just nodded. After everyone had washed, got dressed, done their hair and the girls had done their makeup it was time to leave.

Later that night after they got home from the party and the parents and went to their rooms Lea decided to tweet "so someone asked me a question today and I said yes to that question". Cory was on twitter and sore the tweet retweeting it and then the fans started to freak out asking what was the question was. It Lea and Cory wouldn't say. They cuddled onto the couch and watched some tv before deciding it was time for bed Lea was feeling really tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep. When they got to bed Lea and Cory cuddled into each other Cory falling asleep first but Lea feel asleep shortly afterwords.

The next day Cory, Edith, Marc and Ann waking up first letting Lea sleep. Cory decided to make some breakfast and made everyone a coffee about ten minutes later Lea woke up and walked downstairs "morning mom, dad, Ann and my amazing fiancé" she said smiling as she walked into the kitchen "morning Lea" they all replied back as Cory plated up the breakfast and placed it on the table with some orange squash. Lea smiled eating and drinking "so what we all doing today" Lea asked "well" Cory replied "we have work and then we are all going baby shopping" he continued and Lea nodded "ok honey" Lea smiled and went to get dressed so they could go to work she was excited about the shopping part of the day Lea did love shopping after all.

After they had been and done work Lea was excited to go shopping "come on Cory let's go shopping" Lea said excited "coming coming" Cory said and walked out to his car with her. They went and picked up Edith, Marc and Ann before going to the baby shops and buying a few a baby things getting a lot of them.


	8. Not long now

Lea and Cory woke up it had been a month or so since Cory had asked Lea to marry him and Lea was now 30 weeks into her pregnancy and wasn't feeling every well. She only had a month left. It knew she could go into premature labor or go into a later labour she was still working but knew she could go on maturity leave if wanted and Cory could go onto paternity leave. Lea wasn't working today so she decided to go shopping while Cory was at work. When Lea was shopping she was looking at prams and sent Cory a text "hey baby daddy we want this pram" she sent a photo of the pram to Cory then did more baby things looking waiting for Cory to text back and when he did she smiled and bought the pram going back to the car the people in the shop helped her put the things into the boot of the car then Lea drove too the studio as she had bought some baby things for her and Cory's trailer.

When she arrived at work she walked in leaving the things in the boot she looked around for the boys so they could help get the things as she was looking she spotted Darren "Hey Darren, Darren hey" she shouted and Darren turned around "hey preggers what's up" he ask Lea as he was walking over to her "can you get the boys and go and get things out the boot please I'll come and tell you want I want out the boot of course" she smiled "ok Lea" Darren smiled "I'll go find the others and we will get the things you want out the boot of the car* he said and went looking for the guys and Lea walked back to the car opening the boot and waiting for the guys. Once all the guys had came out Lea points at what she wanted lifting out pointing at the pram as well as one of the Moses baskets and changing matts and a bag of things. The guys took them out the boot and carried them to Lea's trailer then Lea looked the boot and walked to her trailer and asked the guys to set up the pram,car seats, and Moses baskets before she sat down and put a hand on her tummy to feel the kick. "Cory come here it's kicking time in bumpy land" Lea said over to Cory and Cory walked over putting his hand on her belly "awww so sweet little kicks in bumpy land" he laughed and so did Lea.

That night after they had got home Cory fitted the car seats where they needed to go and set up the things they needed in the nursery while Lea cooked for and gave Sheila her food before shouting Cory to come and eat. Cory and Lea ate their food and made polite convocation disgusting baby names for a boy "how about Chase-Finn or Leo-Finn or Mylo-Finn" Lea suggested "hmm I was thinking Caleb-Finn Levi-Finn or Ace-Finn" Cory replied "well we have six boys names and six girls names now" Lea smiled "I like the girls names" Cory said "Crystal-Rachel, Casey-Rachel, Laycie-Rachel, Layla-Rachel, Maddy-Rachel and Mia-Rachel" Cory continued and Lea smiled "yeah I like them names too we've picked some good names" Lea said giggling "yes we have" Cory replied "I wonder what the Gleeks would think" he continued "let's ask them" Lea said.

So Lea tweeted "hey Gleeks me and my fiancé need some help we have six boys names and six girls names in the next few tweeters we would like you to fav or rt the name you like it starts in ten xoxo Lea" Lea smiled at Cory and Cory retweeted the tweet be for Lea tweeted. "Right first ones first fav for Chase-Finn rt for Caleb-Finn" she smiled up at Cory and Cory tweeted "seconds up rt for Crystal-Rachel fav for Casey-Rachel" he laughed as Lea tweetd "and third rt for Laycie-Rachel fav for Layla-Rachel" Cory tweeted the fourth one putting "fav for Leo-Finn fav for Levi-Finn... Now that's your fourth" Lea decided to kiss Cory before tweeting "second to last fav for Mylo-Finn fav for Ace-Finn" then Cory tweeted "and last but not least fav for Maddy-Rachel rt for Mia-Rachel" they both turned their phone of after tweeting and decided to go to sleep waiting to see what the fans had picked the next morning.


	9. Soon to be mommy and daddy

Since Lea's due date was getting closer and closer she decided to count the retweets and favourites on her and Cory's twitter of the baby name. As she counted them she did a tally chart the names with the most where Chase, Laycie, Mylo and Mia with ten, next up was Caleb, Layla, Ace and Casey with nine. After that with five came Crystal, Levi, Leo and Maddy.

Lea decided to text Cory "hey Cory just to let you know our fans aren't much of a help four names got ten, four names got nine and four names got five we are going to have to get the cast to help us pick so I'm going to head to the studios love ya . Lea xoxoxo" Cory got the text and replied "ok princess honey I'll see you when you get here then and then we can hold a meeting we need to get it narrowed at at least eight names love you too. Cory xoxoxo". Lea got into the car and drove to the studios as soon as she arrived they held the meeting.

In the meeting...  
Lea started speaking  
"so guys me and Cory are having trouble with baby names there's twelve we like but want them narrowed down to eight names and we where wondering if you lot could help" she ask them and they nodded.  
"go on then Lea" Chris said  
"yeah let's hear the names" Darren agreed.  
Lea looked at Cory for him to speak first  
"well" Cory said "the first six names we like are" he continued "we have for a boy Caleb, Levi and Ace the middle name being Finn. Then for the girls Crystal, Layla and Maddy the middle name being Rachel"  
Lea smiled "and for the second six for the boys we have Chase, Leo and Mylo again the middle name being Finn and for the girls Casey, Laycie and Mia the middle name again being Rachel"  
Lea looked at her cast mates  
"which do you like" she asked  
"well I like for the girl Laycie and for the boy Chase" Jenna answered  
"I agree with Jenna" said Chord agreeing.  
"I disagree" said Naya "I like Mylo for the boy and Crystal for the girl"  
Dianna nodded "I agree with Naya"  
Lea looked at Chris  
"what about you Chris" she asked  
"well I like Mia and Ace" Chris replied  
Darren nodding in agreement which made Cory laugh  
"I take it you agree daz" he asked  
"yeah" Darren replied  
"oh hell to the no" Amber began to say "the cutest names out of them twelve are Layla and Caleb" Kevin agreed with Amber with got Mark going  
"your all wrong the little Monteith's should be called Maddy or Leo" Mark argued  
that made Matthew laugh and nod in agrement. After all the cast had said what names they all like Lea and Cory were no further forward so they turned to the crew.  
"Ryan, Zach, Brad, Brooke and you awesome crew lot help please what do you think" she asked  
"They are all cute names" Ryan said "but if I had to pick two I'd say Levi and Crystal depending on what you have which you know already but remember it as to be a name that Rachel and Finn would pick as well"  
Lea nodded listening to Ryan then turned to Zach "what about you Z?" She asked  
"Well I'm with Jenna,Chord, Vanessa, Samuel and Becca on this I like Laycie and Chase" Zach said smiling.  
Cory looked at Brad  
"What about you B man" Cory asked  
"Well I think with you being called Cory and Lea being Lea you should go for Leo and Casey as then your children will have the same last name initial as both of you but if it's a girl same first initial as Cory but if it's a boy same first initial as Lea" Brad explained  
Lea nodded listening carefully before turning to Brooke  
What about you Brookester" Lea asked laughing  
Well I like Crystal but isn't that what hemo's sisters called?" She asked which made Naya laugh  
"Oh yeah Crystal Morris now Heather would go for that name if she was here" Naya said laughing  
"But" Brooke continued again "I also like Laycie as it's unusual and I like Ace and Mylo as they are unusual as well"  
Lea nodded  
"Thanks for your help guys me and Cory are very thankful for it aren't we Cory" lea said looking at Cory  
"Yes we are" Cory quickly replied "we can narrow the names down too oh wait we have a few where three people have picked the names and a few where two people have picked the names"  
Lea thought  
"Right Cory text your mom I'll text my mom dad and Jon and Naya you text Hemo and the text just put need your help Cory and Lea are stuck on names left they have Ace, Leo, Mylo, Caleb, Layla, Maddy and Mia pick a boy and girls name you like"  
Naya nodded texting that to Hemo and getting a quick reply "Hemo said she likes Mylo and Mia"  
"Ok" Lea replied before texting her mom dad and Jon quickly getting replies. "My mom likes Ace and Maddy, my dad said Leo and Layla and Jon said Mylo and Mia" she looked at Cory who had just got a text back of his mom  
"My mom said Caleb and Mia" Cory said "I think we should ask my brother as well" he suggested  
"Yeah good idea text him and ask after they will be his niece or nephew" Lea said smiling so Cory texted his brother and asked him what names he liked he quickly got a texted back  
"My bro said he likes the names Ace and Mia" Cory said with a smile  
"Ok we have the eight names now" Lea said happy "they are Laycie, Chase, Mia, Ace, Mylo, Crystal, Leo and Layla" Lea cuddled into Cory that's meeting dismissed we can all go and film again now ... End of meeting

When they got back to filming Lea and Cory where doing a Finchel bed scene and has Rachel and Finn had to discuss baby names. They had fun doing the scene but afterwards Lea was feeling more tired then usual she asked if she could go and nap in her trailer and Ryan let her so Lea went to her trailer and laid down going to sleep. After Cory had finished his final scene her went to the trailer and walked in to see a still sleeping Lea. He giggled quietly before taking a photo and tweeting "such a sleeping beauty" as soon as the gleeks noticed the tweet there was a massive riot and all the gleeks retweeted the tweet and tweeted Cory back.


	10. Early labour

Lea had just just turned eight months. She kept having tummy pains and didn't know what was happening she didn't think anything about going into labour and was still filming Glee. One day when in the middle of filming Glee her tummy was really sore and her waters broke as she was saying her lines so she ended up saying "hey Finn did you know I ouch I want my mommy my waters just broke! CORY!" Ryan had to quickly stop the filming and lay Lea down on the stage in the auditorium set.

The pain was getting worse and worse so Lea took hold of Cory's hands and whispered "please let the babies be ok please Cory I'm begging you" Cory whispered back "I won't baby I won't they will be fine I promise". All the rest of the cars had decided to tweet "filming on hold there's a baby coming!" The gleeks reaction was a worried reaction as they retweeted and replied to the tweets. Lea looked at the cast "you better not be tweeting about this" she screams Chris shakes his head "we aren't we aren't I promise I promise" Lea just screams again "the babies coming the babies coming! Help me someone please" everyone rushed around Lea to help her Cory and Chris taking a hand each and Naya and Dianna holding Lea's legs. "Who's going to help deliver the baby we need towels and water and phone the midwife" Cory said "Brooke and I will deliver the baby" said Ryan "Darren phone the midwife" Ryan continued turning to Darren "and the rest of you get the towels some water to clean the baby and phone the paramedics" Ryan said looking at everyone else and they all nodded. Doing as they where told as Lea started to push.

After an hour Lea and Cory had became parents to a little girl and the paramedics had arrived Lea still had the felling she wanted to push though so she did then ten minutes later she had a little boy. All the cast and crew where shocked they didn't know Lea and Cory where expecting twins Ryan looked at them "so Finchel are having twins" he asked "well that was on the scan" Cory replied even though they hadn't filmed a sonogram scene and Ryan just laughed "ok Finchel are having twins then" Ryan said "what they called then" he asked looking at Lea and Cory. Lea and Cory looked at each other and nodded "Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn" they both said in unison "aww" all the cast and crew said in unison "we are NOT telling the fans yet though" Lea demanded and everyone nodded putting their phones away.

Lea her new son and daughter and Cory all went to the hospital as the paramedics wanted to check on Lea and the twins. When they arrived at the hospital Lea texted her mom dad and Jon to let them know and Cory texted his mom and brother to let them know getting congratulation replies Lea smiled and took a photo of her twins and decided to tweet "welcome to the world Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn mommy and daddy love you both already" as the Gleeks sore the tweet they freaked out retweeting the tweet and tweeting. Back saying congratulations. Cory just smiled at Lea "I love you Lea Michele" he said "and I love our babies" he continued which made Lea smile and reply "I love you and our baby's too Cory Monteith"


	11. Laycie-Rachel and Chase-Finn

A couple of days after Lea had given birth she was aloud to go home with the twins. The twins where asleep so Lea kept them in their car seats and tweeted "my babies" all the gleeks freaked and retweeted the tweet. Once they had arrived home the twins where still asleep so Lea and Cory left them in their car seats and Cory went to make some food.

While Cory was making the food there was a knock on the door so Lea went to answer it shocked to see Edith, Marc, Jon, Ann and Shaun at the door. "What are you all doing here" she asked quietly "and please be quiet my babies are asleep" she continued and Edith nodded "we've came to see the twins" she said quietly back and lea nods "well I hope none of you are hungry cos Cory's only cooking for two" Lea says "we've all eaten" Jon replies "now let's meet little Laycie and little Chase" he continued as Cory walked to the door "they are asleep still and hello guys nice to see you we where not expecting any of you so you'll have to make your own beds" he says hugging them. Just then the twins wake up "sounds like my cuties are awake" Cory says with a smile "they will need changing Cory can you get me the diapers and changing mats please then go back to cooking this lot have ate already and someone help me change the twins" Lea says smiling and walking to the twins "we'll help" Edith and Ann say together following Lea as Cory lays the mats and dippers and everything down for Lea "mom after you've changed Chase can you dad and Jon go and collect something for the twins from the shop where I got the Moses baskets from" Lea asked changing Laycie "of course" Edith replies and finishes changing Chase "we will be back soon honey" Edith smiled as her Jon and Marc left.

While Edith, Marc and Jon where out getting the thing Lea wanted Lea and Cory sat eating and Shaun and Ann went to make their beds. After Lea and Cory had finished eating it was time to give Laycie and Chase their first baths. Cory went and filled the baby baths up ready to bath them just as Edith, Marc and Jon came back "we are back" Edith said "and we got what you wanted" she continued walking in "yey"Lea said smiling "your in time to watch the twins have their first baths" Lea continued and Edith clapped "let me just get my camera" Edith ran to her bag and got her camera "bath time I'm ready to take photos of my grandbabies" Lea and Cory laughed and began to bath the twins.

Later that night the twins where asleep in their Moses baskets and Lea, Cory, Jon, Shaun, Edith, Marc and Ann where all watching a DVD . After the DVD had finished they all went to bed Lea cuddling into Cory "night my amazing fiancé and baby daddy sleep well love you" she kissed Cory and closed her eyes "love you too my baby momma" Cory replied before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Lea woke up at six in the morning. Her and Cory had been up every two hours with the twins Lea smiled seeing the twins asleep and she went downstairs to feed Sheila and do more of the twins breast milk with the pump when she walked back upstairs she got ready into her jogging gear and kissed Cory's head waking him up "morning Cory I'm just going for a jog I've done the twins food and fed Sheila I won't be long as Ryan wants me you and the twins on set today" she said smiling and Cory smiled back "ok honey and be safe I love you so much should the parents, brother and best friend come to the studio too" Cory asked "yeah" Lea replied before leaving to go for her jog.


	12. Times fly by

The twins where now a month out and lea was taking them to the studios as her and Cory where filming and the twins where part of the filming as well. Everyone was all over the twins and they had all bought the twins something lea was planing on getting the twins baptised even though she was Jewish and Chase had been circumcised Lea was writing in her book before filming while Cory was talking to everyone. Lea smiled "Cory and guys we all need to go and film like now you know" she said standing up and walking too her fiancé and children. Cory smiled at her "ok baby let's go and film then we will have to find Ryan though and see that part of the set we are on" lea giggles "Cory your in the choir room and well I walk into the choir room with the twins to show them of to everyone" everyone laughs as they head towards set.

When they had got to set Ryan was waiting for them and writing the new script for the next episode. Lea walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Ryan" Lea said smiling "yes my dear" Ryan replied "we are all here and ready to film" Lea giggled and hugged Ryan "that's good" Ryan said with a laugh and hugged Lea back. Cory looked at them "where's my cuddle" he asked pouting and Ryan hugged him "there you go Cory" Cory giggled and clapped "yey so I'm in the choir room today then and lea walks in with the twins" he asked. Ryan nods "yes that's correct" smiling at Cory and Lea "so let's get into places guys" Lea said excited After filming that scene it was lunch time so Lea fed the twins before eating herself and cuddling to Cory as they waited to film their next scenes Lea looked up at Cory and smiled "Cory I got a call about a date for our wedding" Cory smiled and kissed Lea's head "ooh when when" he asked a little excited making Lea giggle "well Cory a couple of months time" she looked at Cory's face to see his expression Cory was just smiling wide "yey a couple of months and you'll be my wife" a couple of minutes later they got called back onto set.

After the day of filming Cory went to the Ellen show as he was on it that day and Lea went home with the twins getting in the house and putting the twins to bed before making herself some food and ate it before sitting on the couch to watch some of her programs she Lea watched the programs she liked she started to fall asleep so she curled up on the couch, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Cory arrived home he went into the living room seeing Lea asleep he smiled and went to see his twins who where both still fast asleep as well. After he had looked at his twins he went downstairs to making himself something to eat and drink smiling to himself. Cory sure did love his family a lot and couldn't wait till Lea was his wife he checked the mail before going and cuddling to Lea falling asleep next to his girl


	13. No one knows what happens

One day when Lea woke up she went to check on her twins. Cory was at work and so it was just Lea, Sheila, Laycie and Chase all morning. Lea walked into the twins nursery and smiled seeing her babies still fast asleep she decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast and feed Sheila. As soon as Lea got downstairs she put a pan on to make blueberry pancakes then made Sheila's food putting it down so Sheila could eat before making her blueberry pancake mix flipping the pancakes and then eating them. She listened out to see if the twins woke up and watched the time.

After Lea had finished her breakfast and washed, dried and put her plate away she went back upstairs to the twins nursery Laycie had just woke up so she picked her daughter up and fed her. After feeding Laycie Chase finally woke up so Lea fed Chase then took the twins into her bedroom so that she could get dressed. After Lea had got dressed she dressed the twins and put them in their car seats Lea was going to go and try on her wedding dress today and go and look at a place for the wedding reception as she had already got the wedding ceremony sorted but was keeping it a secret from Cory but with Lea being Jewish who knows what she was planing.

When Lea got to the dress shop she met her mom, cousins, grandmother and best friends including Jon. Jon took Chase and her grandmother took Laycie as Lea went and tried on her dress coming back out to show everyone her mom and grandmother nearly started crying at how beautiful the dress was as it was a big princess strapless dress and the top part of the dress was heart shaped with pink jewels on it at the bottom of the dress in pink and blue jewels it had spelt Cory I'm Forever Yours Faithfully around the back of the dress. She even got her pink and blue jewelled tiara to try on with it. Edith took a photo of her daughter to show Marc once she got home as Edith and Marc had finally moved to LA.

Lea smiled down at her dress before going to take it of then coming back out and walking to her mom "now to go and get our hair done and give Chase and Laycie their first hair cuts". Edith nodded "let's go then sweetie come on guys time to go to the hairdressers" everyone laughed and walked out going to their cars to follow Lea to the hairdressers. When they got to the hairdressers Lea's grandma took Chase and Jon took Laycie and they all walked in Lea saying who was all here to get their hair done which was everyone. Lea sat down in the chair first and got her hair cut and styled but also got her hair dip dyed pink. All of Lea's female cousins and best friends got their hair cut styled and either dip dyed pink or blue then Jon, Edith and Lea's grandmother got their hair cut and styled. The it was time to give the twins their first hair cut the twin where only three months old now but their hair was getting long after all they where both born with a lot of hair.

After the hairdressers everyone went home and when Lea got home she had a lot of mail so she laid the twins down in their car seats on the couch and opened some of the mail. One of the letters was of someone Lea hadn't heard from in ages no one had knew what had happened to this person and no one probably would ever know but in the letter that Lea was reading the person explained what had happened and where they where. Lea put the letter in her hand bag and smiled a little before opening more mail that was of fans she laughed at what the fans had sent her and tweeted "thanks for the mail you lot of awesome gleeks all them letters made a lea smile happen love you all talk soon". Cory was on twitter at the time and tweeted "I wanna see a lea smile but I always make a lea smile if you know what I mean ;)" Lea didn't tweet back as she had started cooking the dinner ready for Cory to come home. Once the dinner ŵas started she decided to tweet "good day with the girls of the family the girl best friends and a Jon today new hair style and the twins got their hair cut for the first time can't wait for their daddy to come home though you'll see my new hair soon"

Lea looked through her photos of the day and decided to post the one of her and her cousins and her girl best friends after they had had their hair cut posting it on Instagram so it would go on Facebook and twitter saying "it's all pink and blue now". Everyone freaked and Cory commented where's my Lea gone I can't find her as she got pink or blue hair now see you when I get home love you xxx"

Once Cory had got home he smiled at Lea "loving the hair sexy" he said walking up to her "well thanks handsome the foods nearly ready can you check on the twins please while I finish cooking and plate the food up" Lea asked him smiling back and getting the plates out the cupboard. Cory nodded and walked to the twins picking them both up and kissing their heads just as Lea shouted "foods out" Cory carried the twins into the kitchen and putting the twins into their kitchen Moses baskets so that they could eat "so what we eating Miss Sarfati" Cory smiles "well Mr Monteith we have a vegy curry today with rice and a nan bread" Lea placed Cory's plate down I front of him and then put the nan breads down on the table before putting her plate down. "What drink would your like?" Lea asked getting a glass "water please" Cory replied. Lea made Cory a glass of water and herself a class of water and walked back to the table and passed him his water "let's eat babe" she said as she sat down and tore some nan bread of beginning to eat.

After they had eaten Cory washed up "that food was amazing baby your such a good cook" Lea smiled "thanks babe I'm glad you liked it I got us some ice cream for once the twins are in bed" Cory clapped "yey ice cream so feed and bath the twins ready for bed?" Lea nodded "yep you can feed Chase as I have some milk pumped ready then you can get the baby baths ready and we can bath them I'll just go and get their sleep suits and sleeping bags" Lea went upstairs into the nursery and got everything she needed before coming back downstairs with everything and walks to get Laycie out her Moses basket and feed her.

After the twins had eaten and been bathed and put to bed Lea and Cory settled down to watch a DVD and eat ice cream lea cuddled into Cory after finishing her ice cream and closed her eyes she had had a busy day and was really tired


End file.
